Infia
I N F I A Some have once commented that, "once the sun rises, so will she." And indeed, that's not too far from the truth. She walks with her head high, not out of pride or arrogance, but of determination and confidence. Her eyes burn with a flame fueled by passion, courage and love. With every step she takes, the very same thought runs through her head, the thought that reminds her of her goal - striving to make the Town Of Light a better place. Her name is Infia, and when her gaze meets yours, you'll see the soul of a true leader looking into your own... Infia is the property of both Essence and Frosty! Please ask before using her, and refrain from editing this page without permission. Thank you <3 A P P E A R A N C E She's an exotic sight to most who have never been to this town. Every part of her build speaks SkyWing. In fact, she has almost no IceWing features, although she wouldn't look exactly like a typical SkyWing either. She appears healthy and leans towards the thinner side of the spectrum, although not by much. Like all SkyWings, she has larger-sized wings than most dragons, and boasts a rather impressive wingspan when fully spread. Overall, however, she isn't the largest dragon, and many dragons of her age will probably appear taller than her. Infia's main scales are a pale, light lavender, probably from her less dominant IceWing genes. This applies for her whole body, with the exception of her wing membranes and the triangular spines on her back, which are a deeper shade of amethyst purple, as well as her underbelly, which is a warm shade of light orange. She has a pair of bright yellow eyes, with a small tint of green in them. She has no special features, such as the serrated IceWing claws. Infia has a pair of straight horns and standard claws. Both of these are pale, light grey in color. While her entire build seems to be mostly SkyWing, she can somehow breathe frostbreath, which is colored an odd light, dusty purple instead of being stark white. Infia often walks around with a smile on her face, as well as a gaze filled with constant determination. Her steps radiate confidence, and she seems to have an aura that would make dragons around her more optimistic and confident as well. P E R S O N A L I T Y Commanding, strict and unfriendly. Is that how you visualize the stereotypical leader? If yes, Infia is anything but that. Indeed, she is a capable leader. Every move she makes just speaks for her. With every decision she makes, and every word she speaks to the citizens of the town she loves so greatly, she is only proving further that she wants nothing but the best for them. When you see her, you know that she's in charge, even though no one seems to ever say it out loud - they don't need to. The biggest strength that she has is her confidence, both in herself and others. She rarely doubts herself, or the actions she performs. She will make a decision without any trace of hesitation in her voice. And not just that - she believes in those around her too. She is a strong believer of teamwork and does not doubt for one moment that many dragons have been part of her success, and she appreciates them for that. She believes that every citizen in Hikari has played their own part in making a town a better place. The sureness she radiates is what guides everyone under her lead forward, never straying far from the path to their ultimate goal of continuing to maintain their safe haven. Despite her status as a leader, Infia is anything but power-hungry. She does not lead with an iron talon and neither does she approve of anyone that does. In fact, outside of formal business, she is a very friendly and sociable dragon, often striking up a conversation with almost everyone she meets. She most certainly does not judge a dragon by popularity or status, and believes that everyone should be treated fairly. She is also very open-minded and quite flexible, and doesn't really like anyone who judges others too much. She thinks that a good leader should be loved, not feared, and respect is earned, not demanded. With her friends and family, Infia is very supportive and loving, and as she loves someone, she loves them wholeheartedly, and is quite selfless when it comes to their well-being. She's also quite playful and not a strong believer of being formal, making her easy to talk to no matter who you are. Alas, everyone has their flaws, and she is no exception. While her boldness helps in making decisions and assuring everyone around her, things can quickly turn bad if her courage gives way to pure recklessness. Infia can sometimes be controlled by her emotions and fail to think rationally, making impulsive choices that even she herself would admit are bad later. She doesn't always have the best temper or patience either - and this can sometimes lead to her yelling when getting stressed. While friendly and easy-going most of the time, whenever she has bad days, an insensitive remark could slip out, and she might make a snide comment once in a while. Yet, her outbursts disappear as quickly as they come, and regret always sinks in immediately. She has somewhat of a perfectionist mindset when it comes to making sure everyone gets the best out of everything, and is sometimes unable to accept the fact that she cannot please everyone. As such, she will have difficulties in banishing someone from the town if ever needed, but she would never let that get in the way of her duty - she'd just probably have second thoughts after that. When it comes to handling details, Infia is exceedingly bad at that. She does not do well at math or any form of counting, or needing to read a long string of text. In general, she does not excel at anything that requires immense concentration and/or needing her to sit still. She also sometimes fail to realize that she is stressed out and needs to rest, or when she's pushing herself too hard. When she doesn't acknowledge this, her frustrations can come out at the wrong times, and it often ends with her losing her temper (and immediately feeling guilty about it after that). Despite her flaws, Infia will never stop trying to do what she does best - being the reason that Hikari continues to live on as the Town Of Light. She admits her weaknesses and understands that she cannot do everything alone, knowing when to accept help when necessary. While not aggressive by any means, she is assertive, and will use her natural confidence and bravery to do what's best, for herself, her friends and family, as well as Hikari. While she may appear friendly and civil to even outsiders, sometimes to the point of overly trusting someone else, do not make the mistake of underestimating her. She is powerful - she just doesn't make it known, unless you force her to. H I S T O R Y Text A B I L I T I E S Text W E A K N E S S E S Text R E L A T I O N S H I P S S O L A R F L A R E text S N O W B A N K text B R I G H T text G I N T A text T R I V I A Text G A L L E R Y Text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Leader)